


as the final breath is drawn (wish you cared)

by park97



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Angst, Komaeda Nagito Being Komaeda Nagito, Komaeda Nagito Needs a Hug, Loneliness, M/M, Nonbinary Komaeda Nagito, Not Beta Read, Not Happy, POV Komaeda Nagito, Projection fic, Short, Suicide, referenced komahina, vent - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:26:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29782314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/park97/pseuds/park97
Summary: "So what if at the bottom of their disgustingly selfish black heart, all they wanted was to be heard, to be loved, to be accepted? Those kinds of things are just foolish pipe dreams, really. Someone like them doesn’t deserve it."just a little projection fic, i guess.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/ Komaeda Nagito (one sided), referenced komahina - Relationship
Kudos: 5





	as the final breath is drawn (wish you cared)

**Author's Note:**

> not beta read.
> 
> !! TW: heavily self-deprecating thoughts, at the end there's a suicide. !!  
> pt. who knows what of "when will i ever stop projecting on komaeda? never.": the never ending series!!!

Ignored. Again and again, day after day.

Their attempts to help? Ignored. Their attempts to be friends? Ignored. Their cries for help echoing inside their head, a cacophony of desperate screams? Ignored.

Really, why do they even try anymore? It’s not like it even matters. Why are they still alive, anyway? Why won’t someone just kill them? It’d be for the good of the world if they were gone.

So what if at the bottom of their disgustingly selfish black heart, all they wanted was to be heard, to be loved, to be accepted? Those kinds of things are just foolish pipe dreams, really. Someone like them doesn’t deserve it.

So why does it hurt so much? Why did it hurt so much when the last person they thought could ever accept them turned his back, too? It’s what they deserve, after all, so there’s really no point in it hurting!

Even still, they’re so lonely.

They thought they’d gotten used to this feeling. They were used to people walking out of their life, taking whatever they want and then leaving them with nothing. They were used to people alienating them because of how strange they were, used to coming home to no one.

So why, now that this one person left, does it hurt so much? Really, they have no right to feel hurt or betrayed! Trash like them doesn’t deserve to feel even the slightest bit of kindness. They deserve to beg on their knees for even a scrap of attention, to be used and thrown away like a toy.

They deserve to be utterly destroyed, never to be seen again. They deserve to be nothing more than a stepping stone to all the more talented, more hopeful people. They deserve to crawl among the filth until they eventually decompose, never being anything more than the worst kind of trash.

They don’t deserve anything but the most terrible, most painful things ever. They’ve known this all along, so it really doesn’t hurt. Or it shouldn’t. But no, they had to go and dream of alternate universes, worlds where they could be someone worthy of even a glance from that person.

It’s all crumbling down, now. Every single dream they’d ever dreamt, every stupid happy thought ever flitting across their head. It’s all coming to an end, and so will they.

Seconds before the spear hits their stomach, they still hold onto the wish that it could be different. How foolish. How foolish, indeed. What an absolute fool they are!

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!
> 
> tumblr: @monstar-dreams.tumblr.com


End file.
